


Halloween Blessing

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: The ones who love us never really leave us.





	Halloween Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/gifts).



> Written for HP_Halloween 2017.

Harry felt pleasantly warm in spite of the bite in the air. He'd enjoyed a bit of cider as well as the company.

"Thanks for having a drink with me." 

He turned his head toward Severus. The full moon lit his face a bluish-white, that softened and smooth the deep lines and severe edges, making him look both younger and kinder.

Or maybe that was the alcohol and Harry's smitten heart.

"I am able to be social," Severus replied. Glancing at Harry, he added, "Especially when you're buying."

Harry laughed lightly. "If I'd known that, I'd have asked you sooner."

There was a gust of wind, leaves swirled around them, followed by a howl deep in the forest.

Harry pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders. "That reminds me of Remus."

"Undoubtedly one of Hagrid's beasts on the loose." 

A large black dog ran up behind his companion who'd been howling at the two men, swatting him with his paw, the wolf snapping at his friend's neck in reply. The two canines rolled together in the leaves, play-fighting until they were panting and spent. 

Harry reached out and took Severus's hand, releasing a breath when Severus laced their fingers together.


End file.
